


Mary Anne: Life Just Is

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [7]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Maturity, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Mary Anne simply wants to be there for her friends regardless of her own needs.
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Black Girl Magic in Fan Fiction!, Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, The Chamber





	Mary Anne: Life Just Is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Babysitter's Club 2020.

Life is unfair, but what does that even mean?

Mary Anne never really thought about life being unfair, yet watching Kristy, unfairness was always on her best friend’s mind.

Except, she did think about how life was unfair.

Kristy, for example, didn’t even bother asking if Mary Anne wanted to go to the dance and instead assumed that since she wouldn’t have the chance of having the guy she crushed on ever ask her to said dance that she simply wouldn’t be going. Mary Anne said nothing, didn’t object – she wasn’t even sure if she could have gotten a word in given the fact this was Kristy insisting, she babysits the Brewer kids because she refused to do so herself.

And, she got mad at her for taking the job, something which ended up pointed out at lunchtime after she’d gotten grounded by her father for being twenty minutes late. No, her thoughts were more on the fact it was unfair that Kristy would have to babysit for the Brewer kids because that meant facing down the demon which was in fact Kristy’s father, the enigma that wasn’t even there, which brought upon the comment about Kristy not having a normal father.

Which in turn shattered her rock, the fact she and Kristy were always friends and always there for each other.

Kristy wouldn’t even accept an apology despite the fact she was honestly sorry, ignoring her own feelings about being called a china doll or Kristy’s own words regarding Mary Anne’s own father. Her father, after all, was right, for she knew the rules were in place for a reason, a very good reason, although he never really explained what those reasons were. He might be slightly overprotective at times, yet she also knew where this stemmed from.

What she wanted…

“ _I simply want to be there for my friends and help them. I like helping people. Helping people makes me feel good._ ” Yet, in the back of her mind, she wondered how she might help Kristy, so she called up, offering advice regarding that night's babysitting job. Something else slipped from her tongue, something she didn’t know how Kristy would react towards. Thankfully, Kristy didn’t bite her head off, though did make an excuse regarding why she needed to get off the phone. What she said definitely made Kristy feel uncomfortable. “ _Should I try apologizing again?_ ”

Never once did it occur to her that maybe, just maybe, Kristy owed her an apology back. Never once did it occur to her that maybe, just maybe, her father should explain why the rules were in place, that the reason he was upset wasn’t that she was twenty minutes late, but because she’d not phoned him letting him know she’d be running late. After all, he’d noted something regarding being responsible with her phone which was why it was taken away, yet he’d not said the reason why.

Life was simply that way, something that was neither fair nor unfair in Mary Anne’s mind.

It simply was.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly felt Kristy also owed Mary Anne an apology, but also feel Mary Anne wouldn't have said what she did if Kristy hadn't first said what she had regarding Mary Anne's father. I also felt that there was a miscommunication issue between Mary Anne and her father. On the other hand, I love how Mary Anne handled the situation in that she does in fact handle it with maturity, but I also love how Kristy's need to control things is tied directly into her actual life circumstances and things she needs to deal with personally. She has definite room to grow as an individual.


End file.
